Between Angels And Insects
by MaimeSan
Summary: Draco's twin sister, Quinn Malfoy is a Death Eater. As such she is tasked with riding the world of the plague that are mudbloods. The only problem is that she has been in love with a certain muggleborn since the 1st grade.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plotline.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, implied rape, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was dark, it was so dark. I was standing in front of Scrimgeour's office. I kept starring at the lock, trying to picture myself doing it, and not caring. I heard once that if you look at a memory, and detach yourself from it that you lose your fear that way. I heard that if you look at the act that has you terrified like it's a third party's doing and not yours that it's okay, easier somehow. I guess that only works for something that has already happened.

"You can do this," Bellatrix touches my shoulder. I don't know if I can. I know I have to, but I don't know if I can. "Don't doubt yourself, don't think. It's the only way."

I nod in agreement. This really is the only way. It's been a couple of months since I left Hogwards, since I received my summons that I must join the fight, since I earned the respect of my colleagues. And now standing here I must complete my final test. I must kill a man, Minister Scrimgeour to be exact, in order to receive my Dark Mark.

And the only reason I'm doing this is her. That noisy brunette know-it-all from Gryffindor I accidently fell in love with all those years ago. She's the reason I willingly joined, and she's the reason I'm about to murder the Minister.

I sigh and unlock the door. He didn't see us coming. He was too busy trying to cover up that the Lord doesn't exist he didn't even see this as a possibility. My mission is to kill, but my objective is to collect information. I need to gain grounds in the pureblood community. I need to be well respected so I can protect her.

He surges from his chair as soon as he sees us, his arm extended, shaking with a poor wand aimed at us. He knows he lost. There's no question about it. I see it in his eyes. He's already pleading for a quick and painless death. I really wish I could give it to him. I really wish I could afford him this small mercy. And as I extend my own wand in preparation I start doubting it. How is killing an innocent man right? She'd never want to be with me if she knew. She'd never want to be with a monster. I waver for a second.

The rest of the night is a blur. When I come to, Bellatrix is beside me, kissing me, and telling me it's over. Telling me it's done. I blink away the tears as I see his slumped body on the floor, my only memory of the information I've gathered.

She takes me that night. She takes me to her room, and fucks me into oblivion. And then when it's all said and done, she promises to train me, she promises to make me stronger, she promises to protect me, and I just sit there across from her, and smile sadly at her proclamation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is already finished on my computer, and I'll try to post chapters at least on a weekly basis if real life doesn't get in the way. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> same as last time; F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, torture and violence, implied rape, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable torture. Who would've thought? After 7 years of being the perfect daughter I make one mistake, and am almost killed because of it. I did everything they asked of me. I had great grades, I helped my horrid brother, I bullied half-bloods and Muggle-borns, and then I fell in love with a girl.

A girl so beautiful I can't help but grow weak in the knees for. She was the only one who could ever outsmart me. She was one of the few who dared to call me out on my bullshit and she was the only one who could penetrate my heart. If she wasn't so perfect I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have to stand here in front of my Lord and await his decision on my punishment. I betrayed him. I helped his enemy albeit unbeknownst to them. I couldn't stand to watch the death of one Hermione Granger so I intervened.

I destroyed the ambush, the trap we had created in Lovegoods home. I attacked alone before the signal came and destroyed our element of surprise. Because we weren't prepared yet, we didn't put on the spell that would disable apparition, and they could disappear in a second. I knew what's going to happen; I knew I'd pay the price. It doesn't matter much that you are a Malfoy if you disobey orders which in turn help the Order. I only hope that it was worth it, that they succeeded in whatever their goal was.

But that doesn't mean I'm just going to take this lying down. I bet the trio is gonna mess up again in a week and I need to be there to fix it. She's going to need my help, and I need to get out of this mess so I can provide it for her.

"I've heard the other's stories, and now I want to hear yours, Quinn." The Lord demands.

"The signal was unclear. Selwyn waved his hand, which in turn confused me, and I went in. I thought he just changed the signal. How was I supposed to know he was just trying to see if I was still present?"

"You're an idiot and Selwyn is too for that matter. Considering your parents, I'm not going to kill you although I should. Nevertheless, I think Crucio is in order."

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed the next morning. My parents must have brought me here after I passed out. On my nightstand was a letter telling me I have a new mission. I'm supposed to help bring the trio in with Greybacks help. At least I won't have to worry about that. Greyback's incompetent. There's no way we'll come anywhere near them if I let him lead.<p>

As I get up I hear rustling on the other side of the room.

"Mom?" I ask.

I hear a scoff, "You're twisted. Not sure your mother would be willing to do what I do for you," Bellatrix smirks.

"Bella," I try to get up, but she comes over and pushes me back down. I give her a questioning look.

She straddles my legs, "That was really stupid of you. Don't expect him to believe every lie you tell."

She draws her wand out, and runs it along my left cheek, her other hand still holding me down. I already know what's going to happen. I'll get a 'punishment'. She's going to try out some spells on me while fucking me, and then she'll leave. This has been our relationship for a year now. Almost as soon as I received my Dark Mark she has taken me under her wing, taught and guided me. Of course she needs to have her own fun too, and her husband is useless.

So every once in a while we do this. And when we're not fucking, she trains me. I know our relationship is weird, but it works. She has already taught me so much, and it's not like I'm not enjoying our private time. She's become like a mentor to me, which is unusual 'cause usually with us, the rule is that everyone has to take care of themselves, but Bella broke it again.

I wonder what Hermione would think of this, to know that one of her worst enemies is fucking me. Probably wouldn't care. After all, I'm not exactly Order-friendly either. She'd probably just say we deserve each other.

"Stop thinking about her. Your sad mood is contagious."

"Sorry, Bella," I apologize.

And just like that she's off. She worked me for hours, and I returned the favor. Not a lot of people know this, but causing pain isn't the only thing Bellatrix enjoys doing. It goes both ways, and she trusts me that I won't go too far. She made sure that I have total control of my spells before she let me anywhere near her like this though.

Sometimes I think I could live the rest of my life like this. Bellatrix wants me to. She wants me by her side permanently, but we both know that's not going to happen. Not when my heart is with the other side. Not when Hermione is the only thing I can think about.

I look at the wound she made on my forearm. It's deep, but it's nothing compared to a couple of other times. This one time she broke both my legs, and once she managed to cut out a piece of my muscle from my arm. I don't mind. She always heals me sooner or later, and she'd never do any permanent damage.

"Bella would you mind healing me? I have to go on another mission in an hour."

She sighs, "I know. Just don't fuck up again or at least try to not make it as obvious. There is only so many times you can save Hermione's life before he figures it out."

"I know. I'm sorry you know."

"You always are. Doesn't matter in the end." She gets up, and starts to heal me.

Before I leave I pull her into me, and kiss her. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance. By the time we break apart, we're both breathing hard, and are ready for another round. I shake my head to clear it, put a chaste kiss on her lips, and leave.

* * *

><p>I thought this mission was going to be easy. I mean what are the chances that a couple of the most incompetent dark wizards find the golden trio? Well, apparently better than I thought. I really hoped that we would just chase some shadows around the forest they were last spotted. However, my luck must have completely run out.<p>

That idiot hit the jackpot, and we've managed to find them. I can't believe they were so careless. We've been chasing them for half an hour, throwing hexes at each other. I may have accidently hit some of the snatchers but that was only because they keep getting in my way… yeah, right.

There's about four of us left, and if they were to choose to fight right now they probably would've won. Snatchers really aren't that good fighters and I wouldn't really do my best to begin with. Either way, I wasn't tortured for hours for nothing. I don't care how they escape; the only important thing is that they do. Oops, I just hit another snatcher. That must have hurt. I smirk internally.

"Would you stop being so bloody incompetent! Hit them, not us!" yelled Grayback.

"Who are you calling incompetent! At least I hit something. You can't even hit the fucking trees!"

The trio stops just as we do. They must have realized that we're equal now, at least number wise. I glare at Grayback, daring him to do something.

"Stupefy!" yells Harry, and hexes the poor Scabior, the third member remaining.

"Expelliarmus!" I point at Harry. He deflects it, and now we're in a duel. Grayback is fighting with Ron while Hermione joins Harry.

"Really? You need two of you to defeat lil' old me?" I smirk.

"Yes well, you Malfoys just can't seem to go away. Just like vermin." Ouch, I admit that hurt coming from Hermione.

"Ah yes, perseverance is a quality greatly admired in our family. Something I've also unfortunately noticed in you three."

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment."

I smirk, "Well, if you're confused about that you're even more stupid than I thought. You do realize that your resistance is useless. My Lord will prevail. All you're doing is causing an unnecessary war which will result in thousands of innocent's deaths. Do you really want to have all that blood on your hands?"

"That's ironic, coming from a Death Eater." I always appreciated Hermione's sharp wit. From the corner of my eyes I notice Ron raising his wand at me, Grayback now unconscious. I smirk.

"Especially a careless one," Harry finishes just as Ron fires a Stupefy, and my world goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to minimize them in the future. Also, this will be the usual length of the chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plotline.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>always the same; F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, sarcasm overload, heavy flirting, some muggle-born bashing, fabgranger feels, #Imighthavebeenhighwheniwrotethisbutwellneverknow, violence, implied rape, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I wake up with a headache. The sun is glaring, demanding attention, and I seem to be chained to a tree in front of a tent. They really have no idea what they're doing. They've nothing serious to gain from my capture except the wrath of the Malfoys.

"I see you're finally awake." Oh, well. I might as well have some fun. It's better than brooding.

"Fuck off, and turn off the light," I mumble.

"I've missed the Malfoy charm," says Hermione sarcastically.

"So you've been thinking of me," I smirk.

"Only about how to get rid of you."

"Then you really suck at planning. Seeing as I'm tied to a tree right now, I'd think I was a keeper."

She mumbles something under her breath, and leaves. 10 minutes later she comes back with Harry and Ron.

"Alright Quinn, tell us what's your Lords next move?" asks Harry. Yeah, like any sane person would answer that. I tell him and I'm dead.

"From what I've gathered he's trying to either capture you or kill you. The reason, however, evades me," I smirk.

They share a look, "You do realize you're tied to a tree, wandless, and in a company of 3 of your enemies with no help in sight, right? Why don't you make everybody's life just a little easier and tell us what you know." You've got to be kidding me.

I sigh, "Alright, but I must warn you it will take a while." All eyes turn on me. "My name is Lucy Quinn Malfoy. I'm female, 18 years old; I have blonde hair, green eyes…"

"Stop!" yells Ron, "we don't want to hear your bloody biography. Tell us about…"

"My lord?" I intervene before he gets them in trouble again by saying His name. I frown, "But you already know about him. His name is Tom Riddle. He attended Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin. He's male, no idea how old he is. Oh, and he'll soon rule the entire world, and make sure that Mudbloods, and Half-bloods learn their place." I smirk. Internally I'm appalled by what I just said. I always hated saying these things out loud, but if you're a Malfoy you're obligated to at least pretend you believe all that pure blood crap.

Hermione grits her teeth and takes a step closer, "do. Not. Forget. Where you are. I could kill you in a second if I wanted to."

"But you won't. That's the thing about your kind," I clench my jaw forcing the words to come out, "you're a mistake, and you know it. An anomaly. You should be locked up or killed," I repeat Draco's words. He actually believes everything he's saying. He'd believe anything that father tells him.

She slaps me, "and you're an ignorant fool, a murderer, a sadist, and an idiot. You've been completely brainwashed. What happened to that girl who defended me against her twin in the First year? Who helped me learn to fly so I didn't fail Flying?" She didn't seem angry anymore, just sad.

"She grew up. She found out you're not pure, a menace." It's true though. Before Draco ratted me out, and my family forbade me from hanging out with Hermione I did openly help her.

"Does the fact that I'm a Muggle-born really change me as a person? We got along once. That is until you decided to start listening to all that crap your parents fed you along with your brother. For God's sake, you weren't even supposed to be in Slytherin! The hat chose Ravenclaw, you just didn't agree." I glare at her. I told her that in confidence, she wasn't supposed to announce it to the world.

Surprised eyes turn on me. "Cleary it made a mistake. Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart? So far I've already managed to get brainwashed, and captured by you three idiots," I reply sarcastically.

"You were supposed to be a Ravenclaw?" Ron continues, "Merlin, your parents must have flipped when they found that out." I answer with a glare.

"They don't know, do they?" begins Harry. "They don't know that their perfect child, their hope wasn't supposed to be a Slytherin." Still I don't respond.

"Do you want us to tell them?" continues Ron, "either you tell us what you know or we send a letter to your precious parents." I laugh. Don't they realize how stupid a preposition that is? If I tell them anything about my Lord, I die. And if they tell my parents I'll just be a pariah in my family. I'd rather keep my head, thanks.

"The only tip I can give you is to stop saying His name out loud."

"Just because you're afraid of saying V-" Hermione claps her hands over Ron's mouth.

"'Mione?" asks Harry.

"It's how you found us, isn't it? The snatchers?" I nod.

"We're not letting you go. I hope you know this." And if she said that in singular instead of plural I'd be so much happier.

"You won't have a choice. You can't keep dragging me along. Sooner or later a fight will occur, and you'll be forced to leave, considering I have no intention of fighting for your side."

She stares at me for a while, obviously considering my words and trying to come up with a solution.

"Yes well, until that happens you're staying here with us," she adds as an afterthought. They leave after that, apparently not afraid that I'm going to escape.

After about 2 hours I hear yelling from the tent, the words Quinn, Imperio, Malfoys and You-know-who stand out. A minute later Hermione storms out, fuming and heading towards me, but instead of taking her anger at me, she just plops down at a nearby fallen branch and looks at the ground.

I wait a beat before I talk, "If you think I'm under Imperio you're wrong."

"I didn't, and I know you're not."

I furrow my brow in confusion, "do you want to put me under it then?"

She finally looks up from the ground and stares at me, "we're not like you Quinn. We don't just go around stealing others people free will."

"Oh." I murmur, "What is it then?"

She sighs, "nothing that concerns you. Just a stupid fight."

"I'm sorry for-" She looks up surprised. I stop, and look away.

"Me too." She whispers when it's clear that I'm not going to continue. She looks so defeated right now. The last couple of years haven't been kind to her, and I can't help but feel guilty.

"You really aren't going to explain yourself?" she asks after 5 minutes.

"Explain what exactly?"

"I know you saw Ron before he hit you, I saw you taking out the snatchers, and I'm pretty sure you coming after us a minute before others at the Lovegoods house wasn't the plan. Especially considering all the cuts and bruises you seem to have received from the last time we saw you."

I don't answer, "Quinn, if they're forcing you to…"

"They're not," I interrupt her.

"Then explain your injuries?" Well I can't exactly tell her the truth. No way do I want her to know about my private time with Bella so I'll just blame this on Voldemort.

"I deserved them. I messed up the plan to capture you." Close enough.

"Why?" She questions. I really don't want to go into detail with her on this, but maybe if I give her enough she won't ask any more questions about it.

"I made a mistake. Turns out a waving hand is _not_ the signal."

"And the others?" God, she's persistent.

"You have too much faith in me. I didn't see Ron. I wasn't even expecting him to win. Greyback is a much better fighter than you think. And as for hitting a couple of snatchers, I didn't do it on purpose. They just got in the way, and my aim isn't that good while running."

"You have the best aim in the whole school. Do you honestly think I'd believe that? And Greyback is an idiot; that's common knowledge."

"I had the best aim. A lot has changed since you left school," I answer. That's not true, since I started working with Bellatrix I've only improved, but I can't exactly tell her that.

She sighs but doesn't continue. "Do you honestly believe what you said earlier? About Muggle-borns?" I hate lying to her. I hate telling her these horrible things so I don't. I just stare at the forest and ignore her.

"We could protect you, you know? He's not the only option." Not that simple. Then I wouldn't be able to help you, I'd be a traitor, I'd risk my whole's family lives, and if you lose… it would all be for nothing. This way if you lose I can still help you, and if you win I know you'll be safe, and that's enough for me, even if I do end up in Azkaban for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go, chapter 2. An angst heavy chapter with finally some serious Fabgranger interaction.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plotline.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>same; F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, sarcasm, bad acting is bad, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Here," says Hermione as she hands me breakfast. They untied me about 2 minutes before, and now they're all sitting there making sure I don't do anything.

When I don't take it immediately she continues, "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're afraid of."

I snort as I take it. I already know that the chances of them killing me or slim to none.

"So what's the plan?" I ask as I begin eating.

"I'm pretty sure that's the question you should be answering us."

"Touché." We're all quiet after that.

"I think we should find Ollivander," says Harry. That's a horrible idea. They'll die if they come anywhere near our manor. I may not want to hurt Hermione, but the rest of my family wouldn't hesitate to kill them, especially Hermione 'cause they know I'm fond of her and she's a 'Mudblood'.

"Why?" asks Hermione.

"We need all the information we can get about the deathly hallows."

"You should probably change that plan," I comment. I need to stop this. I can't protect them against my family. I can't fight them.

"What do you know?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing really, just that Ollivander may be a little hard to reach right now."

"Did you kill him?" Ron comes closer.

"I didn't. I'm not sure about my family though."

"He's at the manor. He must be." Nice deduction Ron.

"Yes, and going there is suicide."

"No, it's not. We'll just trade you for him," says Ron. That's ridiculous. How did they survive this long with these kinds of plans?

"So we're gambling now? I'm not that valuable. If my Lord is there, you won't get anything. He'll probably kill me himself before he'd give anything to you. Even if he isn't there it's still a gamble with my family. If you get only Bella and my father you still won't get anything."

Well, Bella probably wouldn't kill me, but she sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to seriously hurt me or just leave me with them. There's a reason she's one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters.

"What kind of family is that?! Willing to kill their own just to please the Dark lord?" asks Harry.

"I'd gladly die if it meant you don't win," lie, "I knew the score when I received my Dark Mark."

Hermione just looks exasperated now, "come on. I need to tie you back up." Hermione pulls me back to the tree, and reties me. It must be frustrating to try, and have a conversation with someone who's brainwashed. I know I almost killed Draco a couple of time because he refused to listen to anything I told him.

"Despite what you said I don't think you want to die. Tell me when your mother is home and you'll survive this." This is completely stupid. Why do they want Ollivander so badly? Do they really think he'll help them win?

I sigh. "It's not going to work. No matter what you do, there is no way you'll get Ollivander out. Only my father, Bellatrix and my Lord have the keys to the dungeon and they'd all rather cut their arms off before giving them to you." I look away. They really can't win here. Only Bellatrix would be even affected by the threat on my life, but even she would probably choose the Lord over me.

"How can you stand to be around them? They don't care about you at all," Hermione wonders.

"Some things are more important than family," I look at the trees, "it's just how it is. I'd have to do the same thing if I was in their position and Draco was captured."

She's staring at me, I can feel it. After a minute, she pats me on my shoulder and leaves.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Ron comes to visit. "She thinks you'll help us for some reason. She thinks you're a good person, just confused and forced into this."<p>

"And what do you think?" I'm not Ron's biggest fan, but I know he's like a brother to her. At least I hope that because I'm a jealous person even if I don't have any right to be.

"To be honest, I don't know. You're not like the other Malfoys, and I almost regret handing you back to your family." I look up in surprise. I thought our dislike of each other was mutual. But then again I never actually actively went after them. I mostly just stood by Draco, and occasionally threw a remark their way. I guess he saw that. This is actually the first time we talked alone.

"It's a war, Ron, and we're at the opposite sides. There are no feelings here, just duty and fighting for the cause."

"I guess we have different views on war then. Feelings are inevitable. It's what makes us human. You could still switch sides, you know?" That's kind of him, but we both know I can't. I bet Hermione had something to do with this.

"As could you. Despite the Weasley's less than stellar reputation you're still a pure blood. But we both know that you won't, the same as me."

"I thought you were a threat at first." I should probably be offended by that.

"Still am."

"And yet you do more damage to your side than good." Okay, that wasn't cool. I should probably react to that. Malfoys are after all known for their pride.

"That's not true. You just weren't there when I took out some of the Order members or when I…" I'm going to die for this if the Dark Lord finds out, "…hid that damn cup in Bella's safe." She was supposed to do it herself, but didn't have the time, and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have said that. _Even if I do want to help them, this was a little too far_, I grimace internally.

"Is that a Horcrux?" He gets excited.

Damage control STAT, I can't tell them more. I'd really rather keep my head, and there's only so much I can lie about, "What's a Horcrux?"

"How do you not know that? The only student in our class with a higher grade than you was Hermione." True. I'm not exactly known for being slow, and I pretty much knew about the Horcruxes after the story about Philosopher's stone got out. It wasn't that hard to figure out the Lord used them. And the conversation I overheard him and Bellatrix having a couple of months back only confirmed it.

"Yes well, 10 points for Gryfindor 'cause I don't know what you're talking about." Playing dumb is kinda fun, now if only I wasn't heading straight to the ground for this.

He hurriedly dragged Harry and Hermione over. "Is it true? Is the next Horcrux in Bella's vault?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maybe I should go to acting school after I finish Hogwarts or if I finish Hogwarts.

"She said she hid the Hufflepuff cup in Bellatrix's safe," states Ron.

"It would make sense though. Bella is one of his most trusted followers, and considering the last locket was connected to Slytherin, this one could be from Hufflepuff."

"You have access to her vault?" questions Harry.

I snort, "of course I do. I managed her fortune when she was in Azkaban. Not that that will help you." Isn't that common knowledge?

"Actually it will." I don't like the direction this thing is going. I really can't be anywhere near Bella's vault. She may like me, but there's no way she'd forgive if she thought I stole from her. Especially something so important.

"I know we don't agree on this, but we have no choice," said Ron.

"No, Ron! We aren't them. We're not forcing her to do our bidding via Imperio."

"What?! No! There's no way you'll Imperio me."

They completely ignore me, "Why not? They do it all the time, and we need her."

"'Mione, Ron is right. We can't get into Gringotts without her, and well… we can always undo it."

"You can't get into Gringotts with me either." Again they ignore me.

She stared at them for a while, "Fine, but I'm doing it, and if anything goes wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong," Harry assures her. I think I'm invisible.

"Let's get this over with." This is the last thing that I wanted. Now if they still decide to do a trade, my family will know what I did and I'm dead. Not to mention Bella. Oh, well I had a good life, might as well say goodbye to it now.

Hermione steps forward, raises her wand, and says "Imperio."

I tried resisting at first, but when that wonderful feeling finally washed over me, I gave up. Why would anyone fight being happy anyway? I couldn't remember why I was so worried before. I'm here with the woman I love and would do anything for her. The rest just didn't matter.

"Quinn?" I hear her ask. Why does she sound worried?

"Quinn, look at me." I do.

"How do you feel?" she queries.

"Great," I smile.

"I'm going to untie you now. Don't move until I tell you to." I do as asked, an invisible force compelling me. She steps behind me and completes her task while I sit there.

"We should probably check that she's not faking it," Harry suggests.

"You're right," agrees Hermione, "think of something she'd never do in front of us."

"What? Like sing?" smirks Ron.

Hermione shakes her head in exasperation, but goes with it, "Quinn, sing a song."

I know I shouldn't want to do this, but right now it's all I can think about. Doesn't make sense. I start singing Come Sing About Me. When I'm done Hermione smiles at me and I smile back.

"Yup, definitely under Imperio," comments Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry, this was more of a filler chapter. Next one will have more 'action', I promise. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plotline.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>the same again; F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, bad acting is bad, possible character death, angst, Imperioed!Quinn, torture etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"What's the plan exactly?" asks Harry.

"We send Quinn in with me and walk away with the cup. I'll disguise myself as Draco. I'm sure Quinn can get me his hair," states Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" frowns Ron.

"No, it would just create a bigger risk, and I don't have enough Polyjucie potion. It will be hard enough for me to pass as Draco and to cover the fact that Quinn is completely under my control."

"Alright. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible. All we have to do is add Draco's hair into the Polyjuice potion I mixed right before we left school."

"Quinn, do you have any of your brothers hair?"

I shake my head. She sighs, "well, this might be slightly harder than I first thought."

"Your book. It's probably in your potions book," I whisper. I know Draco's been going through Hermione's potions book, looking for information, and he leaves hair everywhere.

She smiles. She goes back to the tent and brings the book in question back. "Which page was he reading?" she asks.

I close my eyes, and try to remember. I can't though. I can only remember it had something to do with, "Essence of Insanity."

The brunette quickly turns to the page which shows said potion, and carefully drags her fingers through it. About half way through she stops, and pulls a blonde hair up, "Got it."

"Thanks," she grins at me, and turns to leave.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?" she stops.

"What do we do with her?"

She frowns, "There's no need for her to be tied up again and I could always use an extra pair of hands with the Polyjuice potion."

They nod in agreement and the brunette sighs, "Quinn, follow me."

Immediately my feet are moving, and tracing every step the witch has made. She goes inside the tent and picks up the vile with the almost finished potion which she hands over with instructions of not dropping it. We go behind the tent and start working.

"Are you sure this is Draco's hair?" I nod. "No offense or anything, but I really don't think me turning into you would work. There's only so many twins they'd believe." I don't respond.

After a moment she sighs, "These one sided conversations aren't really that fun. I'm sorry we had to Imperio you, even though I told you we wouldn't. If we had a better plan, we wouldn't."

She throws the hair into the open vile, "Alas, it was a must. I'll undo it as soon as we're done, and safely away. We can't have you destroying our cover, can we?"

"No, Hermione."

She frowns, not liking my answer. "I think it's done," she calls out. Ron and Harry show up to inspect it.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yeah, what if it backfires, and they find out who you are, and we aren't there to help," supplies Harry.

"Well, I won't be alone," she points towards me.

"You know you'll lose control of her if you get weak. How much she obeys is completely up to your strength, and let's not forget that Quinn here isn't exactly weak minded."

"Look, I'll take care of her, alright? I've read somewhere about transferring power in order to maintain certain spells for a longer period of time into objects, so maybe I can transfer it into a necklace or something, so she stays under even if I lose consciousness."

"Won't that just make her stare into space until you wake up?"

"I'd rather have that than her turning against me in the middle of a battle."

"Fair enough, and after?"

"We release her from the curse and maybe get Ollivander. Depends on the outcome."

* * *

><p>"I really think this is a bad idea," whispers Ron.<p>

"Shut up! It's going to work."

"Wow, you really are embracing this Malfoy thing."

Hermione smirks in response, "I'm pretty sure I'm a better Malfoy than he is." Ron and Harry exchange looks and grin.

"I'll see you guys in a bit. Come on, Quinn." I follow her. "Remember you need to get me inside Bellatrix's vault via acting. Make sure the Goblins really believe that we are Quinn and Draco Malfoy."

The haze from my brain disappears a little, and instead memories from previous visit of me and Draco at the bank come to mind. I need to convince them that everything is alright and get Hermione to the safe.

As soon as we walk through the threshold, I put my Ice Queen mask on and glare at Draco/Hermione.

She's confused for a moment before she realizes what I'm doing, and glares back.

"You're an idiot, Draco," I spit out before moving from my spot.

"Me?! I'm not the one who…"

"Don't even think about saying it again! I'm not the only who made a mistake, now am I?" I smirk, "There's a reason we've both been sent to do this and not just one."

"Yeah, and that reason is your incompetence." I grit my teeth, appearing as to be holding myself back, and suppressing the urge to strangle him. As we finally approach the Goblin, I take out my key, and tell him I'd like to withdraw something on Bellatrix's behalf.

They don't question it, mostly because that one time they did, Bella came down here, and threatened them. Normally that wouldn't achieve anything with them, but she had a few precious pieces that supposedly belonged to them, and wanted to destroy them. That shut them up pretty quickly and allowed me a no questions asked passage.

Draco nods at me as we enter the vault. I can feel my own traps just waiting to be triggered. I close my eyes, my personal magic stirring something inside me, giving me a flicker of confusion, and worry. But as soon as Draco/Hermione comes near and orders me to safely grab the cup and make our exit, I ignore everything, and focus on the task at hand.

"I need a wand," I whisper. As good as I am at wandless magic I can't break these like that. Her eyes flicker back to mine before wordlessly handing me over a wand, her other hand holding the green necklace around her neck. I undo all the spells and hold up the cup. She takes her wand back, and we leave.

* * *

><p>As soon as we step outside of Gringotts, Bellatrix comes into view manically grinning at me.<p>

"Act normal," Draco whispers.

"Lookie who we got here! The lost Malfoy found, and with Draco nonetheless,"

She turns to him, "Aren't you supposed to be learning how to wash dishes right now? Seeing as you are no more fit to be a Death Eater than your mother."

She turns to me again, "And you," she grins, "do you need another private lesson?" I involuntary shudder. She always evoked something in me. No matter how many times she hurts me, I know I'll always come back. She's my best teacher after all.

Two sets of eyes stare at me, one smirking at seeing my reaction, and the other emotionless. Bellatrix steps towards me, her left hand caressing my cheek in a rare show of affection while the right one points her wand at my stomach, hidden so well that not even Hermione could see. For her this is just twistingly sweet, for me this is torture as she carefully uses "Sectemsempra" which she perfected over the years, making sure she didn't go too far as she cut in the shape of the letter B into my stomach.

After a minute she steps away, but not before whispering "my room as soon as the Dark Lord's done with you." She cackled again in that manic voice she only uses when in public, and disappeared inside the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plotline.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>more or less the same; F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, sarcasm, blood, implied dubious consent, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Hermione grits her teeth, "Come on before she figures out what we took." I follow her down the alley all the while trying to shake the daze that keeps consuming me.

"Where are we?" I whisper, physical pain making me come back to reality slowly.

She abruptly turns around, panic in her eyes. She pulls her wand out and chants something at me again and the happy daze returns. I grin goofily and start following her again. As soon as we're out of sight she apparates us to the home base aka another camp in the woods.

"Hermione, you're back!" exclaims Ron and envelopes her in a hug.

"How did it go?" asks Harry.

Her eyes flicker back to mine, biting her lip, "I… we got it. But we ran into Bellatrix on the way out." She glances at me again. I smile at her, hoping to appease her worry, not understanding why she wasn't happier. I did all she asked of me.

"Here's the cup," she hands the item in question to Harry; "I lost control of her for a second." All three turn to me.

"That's…" Harry frowns, "but wasn't the necklace and everything extremely strong?"

"Yeah…" she starts off. "It happened after our encounter with Bellatrix. I don't know what happened really."

"Maybe she did something?" thought Ron.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, we just stepped outside of Gringotts when Bellatrix came."

"She didn't see the cup, did she?"

"Of course not! I hid it before she saw anything. Anyway, she insulted Draco, something about not being fit to be a Death Eater and then approached Quinn. I don't know, it was really weird. You-know-who wants an explanation for her disappearance and then she mentioned something about a private lesson. Then she just caressed her cheek for a while and left."

A wave of nausea hits me and I close my eyes, steadying my breathing. The fog clears a little, but only enough to know I'm in pain. Not wanting to upset my mistress I remain quiet. They're still talking in the background, but I can't focus so I just stare at the ground, the world around becoming clearer by the minute.

"Hey guys?" I faintly hear Harry start, "Why is her shirt red?"

"What?" Hermione steps closer, "Quinn, lift up your shirt a bit."

I shake my head, trying to get rid the last of the fog, but a part of me still wants to do it. My hands come at the hem before I can stop them, "What- where- huh?" I start. Everything's so hazy right now. Is that tree supposed to be moving?

"Bloody hell," whispers Ron.

Hermione steps in front of me, now intending to lift the shirt up herself at my hesitation. I just sway a little on the spot staring behind the brunette frowning. Another wave of dizziness hits me, making me stumble and almost fall before brown eyes catch me and gently lower me to the ground. Harry and Ron hurry over.

"What's going on?" asks the redhead. I'd like to know the same thing if the freaking trees would just stop moving for a second.

"I don't…" she starts while lifting up my shirt, letter B staring at them.

"Damn!" curses the witch, "We need to stop this."

"This looks like Sectunsempra," guesses Harry, "Vulnera Sumerntun should work." They nod in agreement, and Harry performs the spell. After he says it the 1st time though I pass out.

I wake up a while later to someone massaging something onto my stomach. Immediately I feel pain and gasp, attempting to jump up, away from the hands when another pair stops me.

"Relax, Quinn, and stay down. Hermione is just putting a little bit of Dittany on you," says Harry.

"Bella is going to kill me," I grit out, trying to stop myself from whimpering. That wound shouldn't have been this much of a problem. If I'd been myself when this happened I would've stopped the bleeding as soon as Bella left and she knows this.

"I don't know if you've noticed but 'Bella' isn't here right now so relax." If only I could be so sure of that.

I glare at Harry, hoping to convey my message of how much I hate him right now.

"All done," exclaims Hermione after a minute. Harry lets go of me and I sink back to the ground.

"Hey guys! I brought some water for when she wakes up!" yells Ron, making me groan. Note to self, loud noises are not my friends right now. My head is killing me and everything is a little blurred.

"Here, drink this." I tentatively accept the offered cup. I down it greedily, hoping it contains a sedative. No such luck.

"Should we tie her up again? I mean it's obvious she's not under Imperio anymore so…" Ron trails off.

"I-, No, I don't think that's quite necessary for now. She's in no condition to run yet. We'll do it a little later," instructs Harry. I glare at him again.

Eventually Hermione and Ron leave, leaving me alone with the golden boy.

"You know, as soon as this is over, as soon as I escape I am going to kill you."

He sighs, "we all know that's not true." What? What the hell is he talking about? I'm pretty sure I'm still a Death Eater.

"You have no idea what you've just done. You say you're better than us, but you just killed me."

"Last time I checked you're still alive," he smiles. If I had the energy I'd punch him right now.

"Ah, yes. And what a life it is. I've just became a traitor to my whole family. They'll kill me on sight the next time they see me."

"No, they won't. You were under Imperio." I start laughing albeit a little hysterically. I think I feel a panic attack coming on, "As if that changes anything. On the top of my betrayal I was also too weak to resist a spell performed by a Mudblood. Ah, yes, that will sure change everything."

"So change sides. You can't go back to your family, join ours. Fight with us."

That stops my laughing, "Do you honestly think I could fight with Mudbloods against my family? I'm not like that traitor Andromeda." Although I am. I need to get back somehow, do some damage control. Maybe redeem myself to Bella in another way so she won't tell on me. But I need to go back soon.

"How can you still care about them after what they did to you?! After what Bellatrix just did?!"

"You don't understand, you never will. Your family is dead!" I glower. He sighs, and looks past me upon hearing footsteps.

"Hey," approaches Hermione, "I think it's time we tie her up again." I make a move to go into sitting position and Harry stops me again.

"Just stay down until we tie your legs."

* * *

><p>A little while later I'm alone with Hermione again, tied up to a tree. Can't say I'm too fond of this position, but I've been restrained in worse places. If only that damn ant would stop tickling me.<p>

"You know, we really got to stop meeting like this," I joke, eliciting a smile and a whispered "yeah."

"You need to let me go. It's already bad enough my Lord wants you dead, but with me here, you're only digging yourself a bigger grave."

"Yes, well, it's not like we can just let you go either." Valid point, I wouldn't trust someone from the other side either.

I sigh, "You're gonna have to. I'm not fighting for you, and you can't stay out of a battle forever." I really wish you could, but that's just impossible at this point. I'll settle for you surviving one.

"What did Bellatrix mean by having a private lesson earlier?" Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden? It's not like, like we're together or anything. I didn't cheat on her.

"Um… training. Draco was too incompetent so she chose to train me." Okay, that didn't… why did I just lie?

"And yet, you suck at aiming so bad," she smirks. Hah, if she only knew.

I smirk back, "you're not that good at spells either. If I remember correctly, I almost woke up twice from your Imperio."

"That wasn't my fault. The pain helped center you, brought you back to the real world." And had Bellatrix been doing it I wouldn't ever found out I was hurt in the first place.

"As much as I loved having you for my master, Mudblood," sarcasm overflowing my voice, "there's no way you could've held me for much longer."

She blushed at the word master, but always the witty one continued, "I don't know about that. No offense, but you weren't that hard to control once you stopped resisting, which was for about 2 seconds."

"Asshole," I mutter and she just smirks back.

After a couple of minutes of silence she starts, "do you think you'll ever be able to go back? Without them killing you, I mean."

"Yeah, if I get to Bella before she talks to my Lord."

"And if I let you go? Would you tell them everything you know about us now?"

"Even if I didn't want to I wouldn't have a choice. The Lord can be very persuasive."

"I thought so," she takes a deep breath and gets up, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of yelling coming from the tent – here we go again.<p>

"We don't have a choice! She made it clear she's not switching sides and we need to go!"

"What do you plan on doing with her, leave her here?!" screams Ron, "she's just going to go back to them and tell them everything!"

"Tell them what exactly?!" Hermione's voice quiets down too much for me to hear the rest.

"We are not staying here and she can't come with us!" continues Harry, "We need to get the next Horcrux so it's not like she'll know where we are. And the fact that we have the cup won't help much seeing as we already destroyed it!"

Silence again, "No! We can't trade her for Ollivander!"

"It's too risky, Ron." And then silence again.

15 minutes later they're all standing in front of me, "we're letting you go if you promise not to come after us."

I laugh, they can't be serious, "Oh, let's not pretend you have much of a choice here. Either you kill me or let me go, there is no other option. You can't bring me with you even under Imperio. I think we've already established that that's not a good idea, and you won't kill me." I smirk.

They grit their teeth. "Can't we just Imperio her again?" asks Ron.

"No. We shouldn't have done it in the first place. Just let her go. I'm sure with her terrible aim and everything, she'll do more damage than good to their side anyway," Hermione smirks at my obvious glare in her direction. Now she's just goading me to react.

"Fine, untie her while me and Ron pack everything up."

She pulls me up roughly with my hands behind my back and drags me closer to the boys. After they're done, they apparate me into Diagon alley and disappear. My hands finally untied and my wand back I take a deep breath and hurry towards the Black Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is probably the fastest update I've done on all of my stories xD Now let's just hope I'm not PMS-ing when I write the next chapter and do something terrible to my favorite blonde. :P As always thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plotline.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, blood, sex scene, incest, torture, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I don't even bother knocking as I throw the door open and run up to Bella's bedroom. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see her sprawled across her bed.

"What took you so long, niece?" she smirks, flicks her wand and in a second I'm tied up to her bed.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, "I… did you tell the Lord yet?"

"What? That you're now working with the Order? Nah, I thought I'd wait for you first and hear your explanation." Okay, she sounds kind of angry, but not livid so I still have a chance.

I lift my head up, "I'm sorry. That idiot Greyback, he got me captured after we found them and chased them. They tried to convince me to join them, but…" she smirks knowingly. "…you know I'm yours, so they Imperioed me instead. They somehow found out about the cup and dragged me there."

"You're dead, you know that, right? Maybe you should have stayed with them. At least you'd get more time to live then."

"What?! No! I'm not fighting with those fucking mudbloods, and you know where I belong," I tried convincing her, but I know she can read me like a book. She knows I never quite believed in the pure blood superiority crap that my family swears on.

"Mhmm. So what do you propose we do? He'll have both our heads for this and I don't know about you, but I like mine." She leans forward and bites at my neck, eliciting a small moan from me.

It's really hard to think with her doing that, "We weren't there. The Goblins messed up. They didn't recognize polyjuice potion, and were under Imperio," I manage to gasp out.

"How believable," she says sarcastically, rising from my neck to look at my face.

"It's not like it's our job to explain why the Goblins are so incompetent," I plead with her, hoping she'll go with the plan. I know she cares about me; I just hope it's enough so she'll lie this time.

"As much as I appreciate your brain, tell me… how am I supposed to explain the fact that every Goblin saw my reaction upon discovering the cup is missing?" I cringe. She definitely made a scene. She starts drawing circles around my stomach with her left hand.

"Okay, I wasn't there, but you were." Her hand stops.

She lifts her eyebrow, "And what do I get if I let you off the hook so easily?"

"Whatever you want."

"Yeah?" she smirks.

"Yeah," I smile up at her. We both already know that I'd do practically anything, and now I just gave her permission to do those couple of things I'd rather not.

"You have a deal, but you really need to stop making these stupid mistakes. I know you have a thing for Muddie, but it's going to get you killed, and I like my toys alive, screaming," she tries to distance herself. I know I'm not just a toy to her and I also know she hates that she cares so much, so I always let it go.

I smirk back, "don't worry about me. You know I always win in the end."

"And that's why you're here and not Draco. Enough talking. I want to work on your Imperio resisting training because we somehow managed to neglect it and that's just wrong," she winks at me and pulls out her wand.

And with that our session began. She played with me for hours, making sure I never passed out and felt everything. By the time we were done I was too exhausted to even care about the elf touching me and trying to heal me.

When I woke up I saw Bella staring at me with this unreadable look on her face. I smiled and she sighed and shook her head.

"We could be great together, you know?" she whispers.

"Someday, maybe." She just shakes her head again and tells me to get dressed.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later we're standing in front of Voldemort.<p>

"Where were you?"

"Chasing the trio. We managed to track them down, but they escaped in the fight, taking almost all of us down. By the time the actual fight started we were 2 against 3, and well no offense, but Greyback's incompetent. They captured me and held me captive for a couple of days. They used polyjuice potion to disguise as me and stole the cup from Bellatrix's vault. I'm fairly certain they know the location of the next Horcrux."

His stance changed instantly. He just went from angry to furious, "Greyback may be an idiot, but I expected more from you. Cruico!"

As I was trying to fight the pain and stay on my legs I heard him continue, "I should kill you right now! You should've called me as soon as you saw them or at least hurt them a bit."

My legs collapsed. I may be used to Crucio, but it doesn't mean it hurts less the more time you're under it. He stopped after a while.

"Where are they?"

I take a deep breath, "we were in a forest before, but they have to be near a Horcrux by now, considering they already packed when they let me go."

"Why did they let you go?" he sneered.

I cough, "They have a soft spot for people who have been 'brainwashed'," I air quote, "they think you're controlling me, but I refused their multiple offers to change sides so they let me go."

He scoffs, "They're stupid. Why would anyone pure-blooded want to protect those filthy animals," The whole room laughs, "you're joining them."

I snap my head up, "What?!"

"You're changing sides. Get close to them and report everything you find out to Bellatrix."

Oh, crap. How am I supposed to protect her from the Dark Lord if I'm not anywhere near him, "But my Lord, do you really think that's a good idea?"

His sharp gaze turns back to me, "Are you questioning me, Quinn? Keep in mind that you're already in serious trouble. If you weren't a Malfoy and somehow still useful to me you'd already be dead by now."

"No, sir! I'm not, I'm sorry." I back out quickly. I can't really push right now and this is still better than some of the other assignments he gave me.

"You're dismissed. And Bellatrix!" he calls out to her as we head for the door, "make sure they believe she has a reason to switch sides."

"Yes, my Lord." she bows, and we head home. I already know this is going to end in bruises for me. At least I'll be getting them from someone I trust though. I'd rather have her hurt me than Voldemort. I don't know if I'd survive that.

The next day I meet up with Bella. "So how is this going to work?"

She raises her eyebrow. Huh, I must have gotten that from her. Bella points her wand at me. After about an hour I can't stand anymore.

"You need to leave a mark…" I take a deep breath, pain in my chest preventing oxygen from fully entering my lungs, "on the inside of my thighs."

She gives me an incredulous look, but does as asked. She knows she's about to become enemy number 1 because of this.

"So how will we meet?" asks Bella.

"I'll charm my cross and make a necklace for you. Whenever the necklace gets really cold means I want to meet up. I'll write the time and place on the inside, making sure we're the only ones who can see it."

After a minute I hand her a black skull necklace. It's ironic how I keep wearing the human representation of Savior and no one bats an eye.

"Bella… just finish it!" I order when she keeps playing with her new accessory.

She takes a knife and engraves 'Bellatrix's' to my stomach really deep. She contains the bleeding a little bit, just enough I'll survive. This is usually her favorite part. She loves leaving her own name on my stomach as a sign of ownership. I got used to it in a while, and it will make the lie even more believable. She usually heals me right after, not wanting to cause permanent scarring, but it still hurts like a bitch every time.

I smile at her, take my wand, and head down. As soon as I'm out the manor I apparate into Hogsmeade, having been told the location of the next Horcrux. As I arrive a high pitched scream is heard. _Shit_, I forgot about Caterwauling charm. I cover my ears and hide behind a barrel or to be more accurate fall behind a barrel.

I really need to get to Hogwarts if I want my plan to work. I get increasingly dizzy, making the task of outsmarting the Death Eaters that showed up as the alarm went off even harder. I clutch my stomach in attempt to slow down the bleeding and look around. I need to get into one of these shops and manage to stay hidden. God, they'd all just tell on me.

I look around again, and my eyes land on the Hog's Head. Surely Dumbledore's brother wouldn't sell me out, right?

As I mentally calculate the distance between The Hog's Head doors, and my barrel I see incoming Death Eaters. No one important is there, but I still shouldn't risk betraying myself. I curse loudly in my head. I need to get rid of them fast.

I apparate to the other side of the village, draining more of my energy, and setting off another alarm. I quickly apparate again behind The Hog's Head, starting off another alarm and in the process further confusing the Death Eaters. By the time I apparate one final time, I have no energy left so I collapse on the roof of Aberforth's pub.

The alarms are blaring all over the place, making the Death Eaters really baffled, and more than a little paranoid. I hear the door of the pub open and see Aberforth's head looking up.

His eyes widen as soon as he spots me, but doesn't make a move to help. At this point my eyes are barely open. He goes back inside and comes back out a minute later. He climbs to the top of the pub on a latter and gets me on my back. As soon as he sees all the damage, he becomes frantic. My shirt and pants are completely red. I can feel my eyes dropping. I try to fight it, blinking furiously, but I can't win and surrender to the darkness. I really need to stop getting myself into these situations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I updated a little early. I'm thinking about changing the schedule a bit for faster updates, but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep it up because I have exams all through this month. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual thanks for reading and reviewing. :)  
><strong>

**P.S.: Don't kill me because of the Bellatrix/Quinn scene. Fabgranger is the main pairing of this story, I'm just trying to extend the plot a little beyond them.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>same; F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, sarcasm, religion talk, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"You really need to stop getting yourself into these situations," is the first thing I hear being whispered by Hermione as I wake up.

She's sitting by a cot I was put on, starring at my face. I groan, not really lucid enough to respond properly yet.

"Just rest, we'll figure it out when you feel better," she squeezes my hand. I comply, turning my head to the other side and again falling asleep.

When I wake up Harry, Ron, Hermione and Aberforth are behind a table drinking tea.

"The sleeping beauty awakes," says Hermione, causing Ron, Aberforth and me to stare at her.

"What? It's a reference to… Never mind," she mumbles at the end, making me smile.

She just tried to reference a muggle children's story in front of a bunch of pure bloods. And don't ask how I know about Snow White. We all have our secrets, this one I'm taking to the grave.

"How are you feeling?" asks Harry in order to break the awkward silence.

"Like I won a million galleons." I wheeze out. Wow, my voice is really scratchy. I clear my throat, hoping to fix it. Ron winces at the sound of it and I try again, "How long was I out for?"

"Four days. At one point we weren't sure if you're going to make it. You woke up just yesterday, finally calming down our nerves a bit," started Aberforth, "I haven't seen this many different injuries on one body in a long time, and your little apparition stunt wasn't exactly aiding your health.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot about the alarm. I was trying to sneak into Hogwarts." I retort quickly. Can't have them thinking I sought them out or more accurately knew where they'd be.

"Why?" asks Ron.

"I'm supposed to meet a friend there to help me." I'm really glad I already created a cover before I came here because otherwise I'd be dead with all this rapid fire questions.

"Help you or your Lord?" inquires Harry and stands up.

"I really don't think what she's doing is by orders, considering the Death Eaters out there, trying to find her and kill her."

I snap my head at Hermione, "They're trying to kill me?" I ask.

They all nod their heads. "If you look outside, you'll see your wanted poster right next to ours."

I frown. That's a bit extreme. I mean sure, it'll help convince them, but not everyone's in the loop on this. I'll have to be more careful now, "I… Bella… she…" I stutter, "I was just getting away from her." I turn my head away from them and stare at the wall. They exchange looks and come closer.

"What happened?" whispers Hermione.

I frown pretending to think. After a while Hermione touches my back, coaxing me back from my thoughts. I flinch at the touch, but turn my gaze back at them, "When I came back, I went straight to Bella, tried talking to her and I convinced her to lie to the Dark Lord in exchange for 'private time.' That's how we bond, that's how I gain favor with her and she with me in front of the Lord. My Lord…" I shake my head at this pretending not to feel right calling him that anymore, "You-know-who believed it. We were scot free and then when we got to her place…"

I close my eyes, pained expression on my face, "she just… lost it. I couldn't do anything and she wouldn't stop. She got bored waiting for me after I passed out and left to do whatever. I barely managed to escape. I didn't know where else to go so I thought the safest bet would be Brittany. The only problem is that she's at Hogwarts so I came here. I really didn't think I'd be labeled a traitor. I wasn't even under orders." I finish my explanation, my voice growing quieter the longer I talked.

"How many hits to the head did you receive since the 6th grade 'cause I really can't recall you being so stupid before!" Hermione glares. I glare back.

"Anywhere would be safer than here and how did you not predict this?! She's a psychopath and you seemingly betrayed her!" I wince when she calls her a psychopath earning me another hard look.

"I'm sorry, alright! I know I should've stayed, I just-... couldn't do it anymore."

"That's not what I meant," she continues, "you shouldn't have made that deal in the beginning."

"And what?! Get myself killed for seemingly helping you?!" I interrupt.

"You shouldn't have gone back in the first place! You knew what'll happen; you should've just stayed with us!"

I grit my teeth and glare, "You know I'm not a traitor. I couldn't ever leave my family."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you are and you did."

I shake my head, "No, I can fix this. I know I can, I just need to-"

"Need to what?! You get even close to a Death Eater and they'll finish you. If you have any sense of self-preservation left, you'll stay with us. You don't have a choice in the matter anymore. Either you're with us or you die." For Christ's sake, Hermione is taking this really hard.

This situation is getting increasingly closer to the actual problem of loving my enemy. I can't choose between my family and her, so I try to juggle them both, not really doing that good of a job on either fronts. I feel wetness covering my cheek and quickly wipe it away.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I grit out not looking at them. Malfoys aren't supposed to cry. Hermione reluctantly nods and they leave, all but one.

Hermione, who still has her hand on my back says, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you, but you really have no choice anymore. You're either with us or dead."

I nod my head in acknowledgement, but still don't turn around.

"Do you think I'll ever see my family again?" I whisper.

She sighs, "I don't know. Maybe after all this is over."

"They think I betrayed them," I sniff.

She starts rubbing my back, "Maybe it's for the best. The more they hate you right now the less the chance that You-know-who punishes them."

"I can't fight them. I can't kill Draco in a duel."

"You won't have to. If it comes down to it, you only have to incapacitate him. The only one we're trying to kill is the Lord and well, Bellatrix if we get the chance," she smiles.

I wince at the name, not wanting to see her dead. She mistakes it for being one of horror, and gives me a sympathetic smile.

"You should get some rest. We'll talk more when you're in better shape."

I smile and nod, lying back down.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I'm alone, which gives me a second to think. I need to figure out how I'm going to meet Bellatrix, and tell her enough information to not get me killed on both sides. I need to create a balance or lie my ass off and figure out if either of the sides are testing me with the information given. The expression 'walking on thin ice' doesn't come even close.<p>

"You still have that," Hermione startles me.

"I- What?" is my intelligent answer after my heart restarts.

"You still have that necklace." She points to my neck. I look down. I must have started touching it subconsciously.

I let it go quickly, "Yeah, never leave home without it."

"Why? I mean are you Christian? I didn't think witches and wizards would believe in any God, especially a muggle one or their savior for that matter."

"Were you raised Christian?" I deflect.

"No, my family is, or rather was, atheist. You?"

I give her a rueful smile, "purebloods and Slytherins. Our Lord is our God. The only thing we really value is power."

"Right. So why do you wear that cross?"

"My mother bought it for me when I was little. She thought it looked nice." We chuckle.

"Listen, I came here to ask you if you'd like to join us for breakfast. I'm sure you must be starving by now." I smile in appreciation and nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is more of a filler chapter than anything, so sorry for that. I just need to get some things out of the way and if I'd write until some action actually happened this chapter would be three times its usual length. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, sarcasm, murder talk, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Harry, Ron and Aberforth are already sitting at a table, eating when we join them.

"How are you feeling?" asks Ron.

"Better," I smile, "thanks for not leaving me there."

"Nah, we wouldn't do that. No matter how big of a pain in the arse you were," he jokes. I chuckle. I'm slightly offended by that, not that I can show it.

"Do you have a plan yet? On what you want to do, I mean," inquires Harry.

I frown, trying to think of something that wouldn't completely expose me yet, yet tied me to them a little. "Well, I kinda want to find a way into the castle. I know it's dangerous and possibly completely idiotic, but I need to talk to Brittany. I'm sure she'll know what to do."

"Are we talking about the same Brittany? The clueless blonde from Hufflepuff I've seen you hang with?" asks Ron.

I bristle, "don't call her clueless, you…" I stop myself before finishing. Taking a deep breath I continue, "She's a friend, and she's always been there for me. She's always helped me figure things out and assist if needed. Don't belittle her just because she gets lost in her own little world sometimes," I finish.

"That's not what he was… Never mind. Do you really think she could help you? Are you really ready to risk your own life for the chance to talk to her?" asks Hermione.

And the answer to that is hell no, not if I know she's safe, and I know she won't be actually able to help with this. I already talked to her about it before I left Hogwarts. It wasn't long after the Trio left. I was getting more worried by the day. I knew I loved Hermione and not being able to see her was both a curse and a blessing.

However, I can't say I didn't feel at least a little relieved when a letter came from my parents ordering me to leave the school and join the hunt for Harry's head. After I joined I was required to know everything about them: state, allies, last seen location etc. It put my mind at ease just a little bit to know these things. My involvement also enabled me to help them. Destroying plans from the inside, withholding information, forming allies, gaining respect and fear. Everyone was impressed with me. I was the best Malfoy they had, including my father, who was there more or less for his fortune.

If I hadn't fallen in love with Hermione, I might have even beaten Bellatrix in ranking. But I never wanted that, at least not for the sake of having. I want the Lord to fail, I want Hermione to live in a world where wizards won't be actively trying to find her and kill her all the time. I want her to be free, to have a family, a job, kids… I want her to be happy.

"Yeah, I don't really have anyone else right now. And it's not like I'd lose all that much if I die trying to reach her."

She snaps her head up, glaring at me, "Family isn't everything, Quinn. There's more to life than your parents. We don't have any and we're doing just fine. Since when are Malfoys quitters?"

"I'm not quitting! I'm just stating a fact, and we are not the same. Your parents are still alive, well, and don't hate you, Harry's are dead and don't hate him either. In fact if they were alive today, from what I heard about them, they would've been proud of him. "He smiles as I point at him, "I am not the same as you two, so don't try to compare!"

"Don't sound like you're about to off yourself and I won't!"

"I never said such-"

"You implied it," interrupted Harry frowning again.

"Why does it even matter?! We're playing on different sides of the chess board. In fact if I was to commit suicide, you should be happy about it. One less Death Eater to worry about."

"It doesn't work like that and in case you haven't noticed you switched sides. Ex-Death Eaters are something we can use," she locks gaze with me.

"You know I'm not on your side. I've just been banished away from mine," I look away. I always look away.

"There are only two sides to chess. If you're not with them, you're against them. You're with us. There is no middle ground here. No Switzerland," finishes Ron.

"Yes, but can't I just step outside the board? Disappear from the radar?"

"The board is the world, so unless you intend to find a new one you're very much stuck." I scoff at Hermione's last words.

"If we can help you get to Brittany, would you join our side? Give us the information we need and fight with us?" she asks.

I look away. I should be screaming 'yes' right now, but that's not how this works. I can't seem to be too happy about this, especially after this long argument. "You know I'll never be fully accepted. I'm a Malfoy and I did more than my fair share of damage to the Order. No one will ever trust Scrimgeour's murderer."

I hear sharp intakes of breath, not bothering to look up.

"You killed… But I thought You-know-who did it," murmurs Harry.

I shake my head, "Dumbledore was Draco's test and Scrimgeour was mine. Except the only one to witness my test was Bellatrix. No one gets the Dark Mark without proving himself first. We're all murderers," I finish in a whisper.

"But Draco… he wasn't… he didn't kill Albus. Does that mean he doesn't have a mark?"

I smile sadly, "He's gotten his before the assignment, but he's not a fully pledged member, no."

"Can you get rid of it?" asks Harry.

"No," answers Aberforth, "once you receive it you are bound to carry it forever, even if You-know-who dies."

I nod, "so you see, no matter how hard you try, I will always be his follower."

"It's just a mark; it doesn't mean you're his. It doesn't control you," states Hermione, "What do you say? Quid pro quo. We help you and in turn you join and help us."

I sigh, "Fine, but I don't know how much of a help I'll actually be." Harry sticks his hand out, and we shake on it.

"We leave in the evening. Be prepared to fight if necessary," instructs Harry.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Quinn. It's time," says Hermione as she comes into my temporary room.<p>

"This is it, isn't it? There really is no going back after this." After this I'll officially look and act like a traitor.

"There was no going back for a while now. You'll like it here. Less torturing and screaming. Something I'm sure your poor little Ravenclaw head will manage," she teases.

"Hey! I'm still a Slytherin!" I pout. I can't believe she's teasing me again for getting sorted into Ravenclaw. I shouldn't be too surprised though. That was her go to joke when we were younger.

She laughs, "I can't believe I made the big bad Malfoy pout."

She clutches her stomach while I glare, "I'm neither big nor bad, thank you very much."

She just chuckles again and comes closer, "Are you ready?"

"No, but I don't think I'll ever be."

She gives me a sympathetic smile before taking my wand from the nightstand, "10 ¾ inch, Vine wood, Unicorn hair, Unyielding. I was surprised when I saw your wand in the woods. But then again, you do always manage to surprise me," she smiles. "Perhaps that's why vine suits you. 'Hidden depth and greater purpose,' that's what Ollivander told me about mine. I can see that, what surprised me the most was the unicorn hair. Never would've thought I'd see one with a Death Eater." She hands it back to me.

"Yeah, first owner. The wand sort of chose me. The first time I did dark magic with it, it kinda backfired. After that my dad forced me to practice until I got it right," I smile.

"I bet. A Malfoy not being able to use dark magic, what horror," she chuckles, "come on, they're waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, threats, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"What is she doing here?" snaps Neville as soon as he sees us.

"Relax, Neville, she's not on their side anymore. She just needs to see Brittany and then she'll help us," smiles Ron. _You poor naïve little bastard._ You're lucky it's me the Lord's sent and not someone who's actually loyal.

He grumbles something under his breath, but doesn't comment further as he leads us into Hogwarts. As soon as we appear, we see a whole army of students. The DA, and they're all glaring at me, some of them pulling out their wands,

"Woah, woah, calm down. She's not going to do anything," interjects Harry before any shoots are fired.

They reluctantly put their wands down and go to assaulting the Trio with their greetings. Neville grabs my wrist and pulls me with him, "Come on, Brittany is this way with Santana." I nod and follow. _Of course she's with her._

"What the hell are you doing here?" snaps Santana as soon as I come near them.

"I came to speak to Britt about something, so if you don't mind…" I try to get her to leave.

"Yes, I do mind. She's already suffered enough because of you, we both did."

"San," Brittany puts her arm on her shoulder, "let me talk to her."

"What? Why?!" she exclaims. I do get why she's so protective of her and wary of me. Being friends with a Malfoy comes with a certain reputation and I'm sure the bullying from their houses only got worse when I left.

"Please?" Brittany pleads and Santana yields. She always yields.

We get a few steps away from everyone so we have some privacy and I finally allow myself to relax, and genuinely smile. "I missed you Britt," I hug her.

"Missed you too. Where have you been? Did you tell 'Mione already? Where's Draco?"

"Hey, hey, breathe," I smile, "You know my family called me. I had to join the Death Eaters."

She frowns and I take her hands in mine, "I didn't have a choice. It was either I join or become an example on what happens to all who resist him. I've been trying to help you from the inside, but I really can't do much."

"Inside? But you're here. Aren't you with the Order now?"

I sigh, "Sort of. I'm actually playing a triple agent here. It's really complicated and no one can know about it."

"I swear, me and Lord Tubbington won't say anything," she smiles. I smile back, I trust this woman with my life.

"Thanks. Hermione doesn't know and probably never will, and Draco is… Draco is still with my parents. You know he refuses to listen to me and will always follow the Dark Lord."

She pats me on the shoulder, "what are you going to do?"

"Well, for now all I have to do is play nice and help the Order."

She frowns, "What do you need me to do?"

I chuckle, "Am I that obvious?"

She nods so I continue, "I need you to let me escape from everyone for a few minutes later. I need to meet Bella and I can't do that if they're following me."

"Yeah, you got it. Just give me the signal and I'll get you out." I hug her in gratitude and reluctantly go back to the Trio.

"Hey," greets Hermione, "did you have a nice chat?"

"Yeah, Britts is amazing. I might actually be able to do this." I smile.

She frowns for a bit, "well, if you screw up, I see we already have a candidate to punish you." She pointedly looks behind me and as I turn around I see an angry Santana glaring at me.

"You win some, you lose some. Besides she's just jealous because I hugged Britt twice," I smirk.

"I wouldn't be looking so smug right now, unless you want her to punch you in the face," she says in a low voice.

"She wouldn't because then Britt would be mad at her."

"Yeah," she mumbles.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"We think the last Horcrux is here. So far we had Quirrell, Riddle's Diary, Graunt's Ring, Slytherin's Locket and the Hufflepuff Cup. Harry thinks it might be Ravenclaws Diadem, but we don't know where it is."

"Have you checked the Raveclaw tower? If it's from their house, it's probably there."

"Yeah, we're planning on going there later. Do you want to come with us?"

"Do you mind if I skip this one? I really need some alone time with Britt, without Santana trying to kill me with her eyes."

She turns her head away, "okay, well meet us when you're done then." She forces a smile. I nod and start listening to Harry's enthusiastic speech about destroying the Horcruxes, while I send a message to Bellatrix via my necklace. Shouldn't be too hard for her to sneak in, considering the Head Master is ours.

* * *

><p>"What do you have?" snaps Bella.<p>

"Relax, would you? They have nothing. They're trying to find the Diadem in order to destroy the last Horcrux." She smirks. There's something they don't know.

"What do you know, Bella?"

"There are 8 Horcruxes. They're nowhere near the last one." Damn, I need to tell them that.

"Yes well, they're advancing towards the Ravenclaw's tower as we speak."

"They won't find anything but a guard there. I'm pretty sure Draco took care of that."

I calm my internal freak out, making a mental note to speak to Draco later. "Can you tell the Lord that there's a passageway under the school that starts at the village?" We come through there and it leads directly to the DA. It has to be enough information for now.

"Sure, anything else?"

"I don't have much else. I was out of it for a few days because of the injuries, but I did manage to get an in. They trust me, sort of." I need to hurry to the tower before it all goes to hell. "I'll contact you when I can. I have to go," I smile, and run away towards the tower.

When I get there Amycus spits in McGonagalls face, thinking he's a threat I pull out my wand and Crucio him until he passes out.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"We're fine, but I think You-know-who knows we're here now," answers Harry.

"Oh." Why aren't Ron and Hermione here?

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" exclaims McGonagall.

As Harry explains I watch the corridors, sensing another presence, "Someone's here," I whisper.

They both shut up, and turn to me just as Snape sends a Stupefy my way.

I yell Ennervate, and follow up with Expelliarmus. He dodges, and we continue going for a second until Harry and Minerva join in. With 3 vs. 1 he doesn't stand a chance and escapes.

"Alright, that's it. I'll get the professors and everyone willing to fight. You two go find the diadem," She orders, and leaves.

"Come on, follow me," I say as I pull Harry in the direction of the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"To find Draco. I bet he had something to do with this."

"And the guard? Why were they there?"

"Decoy." I slam into Draco as soon as we near the staircase. I pull my wand out as quickly as I can.

"Hello, sis. I see the rumors are true. You really are a blood traitor."

"Shut it, Draco. Don't have time for your games. Where did you put it?" I growl.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

I lean close to his ear and whisper, "If you don't tell me where you put it, I will personally remove your family jewels and send Bella after you."

He pales a little at the threat, but doesn't budge, "sorry sis, but you seem to have lost favor with our dear Bellatrix and your life once the Lord kills your buddy there."

I smirk and lean closer so Harry can't see, "you really think so?" I say in the coldest tone possible, "you honestly haven't noticed Bella's new necklace? Think, little brother, how do you think I knew you were behind the Diadem's disappearance? Surely you aren't that stupid." I whisper harshly.

He gulps, and looks away. "Fine, but don't tell anyone you got it from me. It's in the Room of Requirements. Between all the hidden objects."

"Oh, now that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, scram." I take a step back, and take 2 deep breaths during which Draco runs away.

"Room of Requirements." I state for Harry, and start walking to it, Harry right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. To make it up to you I'll post Chapter 10 up tomorrow. Hope that makes it a little better. ;) As always thanks for reading and reviewing.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, sarcasm, past relationship, asphyxiation, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yes, just didn't think I'd have to threaten Draco with his balls."

He flinches, but doesn't comment on it. As soon as we're in front of the Room of Requirements I summon the room for things hidden and we enter, finding the Diadem almost instantly.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" I ask as we leave.

"They've gone to the Chamber of Secrets to get a Basilisk fang."

I stiffen, "why?"

"Well, we figured Basilisk's fang already destroyed one Horcrux so it can probably kill the rest too."

"But you already have the sword."

He shrugs, "never hurts to be more prepared."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I was using that room for painting after the Horcrux was destroyed and the Basilisk killed. And coincidently about ¾ of them are of Hermione or the Trio. I planned on destroying them before I left, but I didn't have the time so they just stayed down there. God, this is horrible.

"When do you plan to destroy it? The Diadem, I mean." I point to the box.

"Now would be an appropriate time," he grins, takes it out and prepares the sword.

Just before he swings for it, black smoke appears, making him lose his focus. The smoke starts turning into a snake and starts whispering something. Suddenly it turns around and barrels straight through me, knocking me to the ground and leaving me gasping there, trying to catch my breath. I start panicking, trying to get some oxygen into me while Harry just stares. I try to yell at him to destroy it, but nothing comes out, my attempt at speech only causing this intense pain to roll through my body. In a second Harry snaps out of it, turning one last time to look at me before taking the sword and swinging it, stopping it. The world around me turns dark.

When I wake up I hear a loud, "What happened?!" from Hermione.

Harry just continues to stare at me, almost daring me to answer. I pull myself together and get up, "The Diadem, we, I guess Harry destroyed it."

"Why were you on the ground?"

"Because she's a snake," mumbles Harry.

"What?" asks Ron.

"She's not on our side. She's still a Death Eater and all this has just been an elaborate trick to get information."

"What?!" exclaims Hermione, looking at me. Okay, this isn't good. Why didn't anyone warn me about magical traitor detectors?

"When I tried to destroy it a snake from black smoke appeared, promising to show me all who are currently working for you-know-who, starting with her," he points at me, "Feeding them information, meeting with Bellatrix, playing games, lying, giving false information and so on. You really are one of the best, aren't you?" he spits out.

Ron and Hermione both draw their wands out. Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted it to play out.

"Oh, c'mon! Really?!" I yell, "was the location of the Diadem false? Did Snape fight his ghost? Did I intentionally hurt myself before I came to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes to the last and Snape was just a pretend to gain my trust," gritted Harry.

"And the Diadem? Did we just pretend to destroy it right now?" I snap.

"It doesn't matter. We can't risk more information getting to you-know-who. Let's take her downstairs. McGonagall is preparing an army. This time we fight back," finished Harry.

Once downstairs I see the chaos the school erupted into.

"Tie her to a chair please, Hermione," says Harry.

She manhandles me to the dining room and ties me. The silence is killing me.

"You're not going to even ask me?" I try.

"You'll probably just lie again. No point," She replies coldly.

"I did meet with her," I start, ignoring her for a change, "that's how I knew where the Horcrux was, that's how I know there are 8 of them and I know they know about the tunnel from Hogsmeade. You should probably destroy it before his army gets there."

"There are 8 of them?" she asks.

"Yes, but I don't know what or where they are. All she told me was that there are nowhere here."

"You told them about the passage," she states.

"Had no choice. It's always quid pro quo with this. If I want to get information, I need to give them something."

"You're an idiot." She's not as mad anymore.

I sigh, considering where I am just because I care for this brunette, "yes, yes, I am."

She smirks and lightly pulls at the crook of my jacket, looking at the 'LM' name tag.

"Knew it was you," she grins as I blush and turn away, knowing I signed all my artwork with LM – Lucy Malfoy.

I give her a sheepish smile, "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"What, that the "bloody stalker" as Ron so eloquently put it is his favorite blonde? No, no I didn't. I'm leaving that part to you."

I frown, "favorite blonde? He's not like in love with me or something, right?" I ask, slightly horrified at the idea, "I mean 'cause I'm honored and all, but he's _really_ not my type. I mean he's nice and all, but not, not for me. I'm so not into him, but- Merlin, that's offensive. It's not like he's ugly or anything, in fact I know there are girls who'd sleep with him. I'd sleep with him if you know, he was my ty-"

She puts her finger on my lips to shut me up and laughs, "I get it. He's not your type. So who is?" She teases.

"Um…" I turn away. "female," I murmur.

She stops laughing surprised, "are you and Brittany…?"

I look back at her, "What? No! She's just a friend. Besides Santana wouldn't let me anywhere near her if she thought I was a danger to their relationship."

"Oh. Do I know anyone you've dated?" she asks.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I really don't think we should be talking about this now though. I mean with the upcoming battle and all," I start babbling again.

"Relax, we have a couple of minutes and besides this is pure blackmail material. Maybe your 'lover' can help us put you in line," she states matter of factly while I scoff.

"First of all, we're not together anymore. After a year she decided she liked my brother more."

"Ouch," She mock sympathizes 'causing me to glare.

"And it wasn't right anyway. We were both just finding comfort in one another."

"So who is this mystery woman?"

"Pansy."

She gasps, "Pansy Parkinson?! That Draco obsessed idiot?!"she exclaims.

"Shut up. She's not that bad and okay there were a couple of times when she pretended I was my brother, but still…"

She just gapes at me, "and you stayed with her until she dumped you?"

"What? She was nice and sure, I couldn't exactly talk Shakespeare with her, but she was fun." Hermione grumbled something under her breath and sighed.

"I really should go. We need to make a plan. Just call if you need anything." She takes a step back, biting her bottom lip before she puts her hand on my shoulder, squeezes, and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 10 delivered as promised. :) Only a few chapters left and since I'm done with all of my exams the updates from now on will be quicker. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, sarcasm, past relationship, implied rape, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

An hour later Voldemort's voice appears in my head, grounds shaking, telling me to hand the boy over if we want to survive. A second after that Ron scrambles in, untying me and dragging me into the back room, and tying me back up again.

"There. You should be safe here if someone forgets or remembers on whose side you're on," he smirks and leaves.

'They're really going at it,' I think after an hour of listening to the sounds of exploding. The door to my room opens and I look up. Pansy and Draco come in. Pansy kneels in front of me, taking both of my cheeks into her hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask. What the hell are they doing here and why is Pansy looking like she's about to cry?

"I'm sorry, Quinn. The Lord, he doesn't like, he didn't like useless information. The tunnel was closed when we got through the shield and it killed a couple of ours when it collapsed. He wants us to deliver you. You're my test," she whispers, as she caresses my cheek. No, no, no, _no. _I thought I was doing everything right and now both sides think I'm a traitor.

"You can't be serious?! He sent my ex and my brother to kill me?!" I exclaim.

"This was your last chance. He knew about your intentional flukes and he knew you killed his snatchers. This was your last chance for you to kill her," She whispers. She betrayed me. She told Voldemort about my 'crush' as she put it for the mudblood. She did this to gain status. She knew she could never be good enough for Draco in the new world without the Dark Mark so she made sure she had one, even if it meant destroying his family's reputation in the process.

This way she'd be the stronger one in the relationship and he could never leave her if he wanted to continue living in the same fashion as before. Not that he'll see it, he's an idiot and therefore completely blind to her master plan. I bet he still thinks he's in charge in their relationship.

"No," I shake my head, "You knew I couldn't."

She smiles sadly, "I know. She was your Draco. I'm sorry," She kissed me like this will never happen again 'cause it probably never will, and stood back.

Just as she was about to say Avada Kedavra and end my sad excuse for a life, the door flew open, and she was hit with a Crucio, falling to the floor. Draco, enraged, pulled his wand out, and called, "St-" but before he could finish, was hit with a "Stupefy," in return. Hermione ran to me, broke my bonds and pulled me into a quick hug before getting back up and practically dragging me out of there.

Once we were in the clear she gave me my wand back, "You really need to stop getting yourself into these messes."

"How did you know?" I ask surprised. I really thought I was finished there for a second.

"Bellatrix. She thought taunting me was a good idea."

I smile, knowing she'd never say anything before the job was finished if she actually wanted me dead.

"Stop smiling, you idiot, and get in the fight. Oh, and try to kill the fellows with the Black Mark and avoid getting yourself offed," she quips and heads right in the center of things with me behind her. We fight back to back, our moves synced up completely while we battle off the rest of my ex comrades.

"By the way, what's the plan? 'Cause as much as I love dueling I can't do this for life," I ask just as I blow off another Death Eater coming at me.

"Nagini. That snake is a Horcrux. Harry and Ron went to kill it. I was supposed to go with them, but decided to save your stupid arse instead," she says as she blasts another Death Eater away.

An hour or so later the fighting has stopped. Harry and Ron run in and hug Hermione.

"Snape's dead. I have some of his memories. I'll go to Albus' office," and with that Harry disappears.

"Nagini?" I ask Ron.

"Alive for now. That blasted snake is a menace."

"Ron, maybe you should go to your mom," Hermione whispers, "She's, Fred's…"

"I know," he sighs, looking in his mother's direction, "see you guys later," he leaves.

"I should probably go check up on Draco. Make sure he's alive," I state. As much as I dislike him he's still my brother.

"I'll come with."

"So are you my babysitter now?" I tease.

"Yes. I'm still contemplating on whether I should tie you back up again or not."

"Didn't think you had a thing for bondage," I smirk.

"Yes well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," she winks and opens the door to my previous cell. Draco and Pansy are both gone. This is inconvenient. I was hoping that I could have kept him here and made sure he survives this.

"I guess they must have escaped."

I frown, "Yeah, and knowing my brother, he ran right back to Him."

"Why did they attack you?" she asks. I'm surprised she didn't question it before.

"I'm playing for two sides and only one of them has gotten useful information so far. I was Pansy's test."

She frowns, "He sent your ex to kill you?"

"Don't forget my brother," I smile, "the man loves poetry," I shrug, "Still better than Bella."

"What is it with you and Bellatrix anyway? I swear she was watching you through the whole battle," she snips.

I shake my head, "She's just pissed 'cause her toy got away, her creation in a sense." I don't want Hermione to know about us. That was way too fucked up for her pure innocent head.

"What do you mean?"

"She…" I take a deep breath, "she was my mentor. Helped train me, and made sure I completed my tasks. When I fucked up, You-know-who wasn't the only one giving me punishments."

"Does she do that with everyone?"

"No, only the ones she finds worthy of taking to bed," I answer.

"What?! She raped you?!" she yells.

"What? No! It's not rape if it's consensual." Hermione's jaw drops, too stunned to answer.

"You fucked Bellatrix willingly?" Digging myself a hole here.

I cringe, "Yes."

She grits her teeth, "Give me your wand." I frown.

"Now!"

"What, why?" I ask. What has gotten into her?

"I'm not giving that psychopath's lover a chance to hex me while I'm not looking. Wand, now!" She stretches out her hand.

"Fine, but what does who I sleep with have anything to do with my alliance?"

She gives me the are-you-kidding-me look, and I sigh as I hand over my wand. She's bossy.

"Come on, follow me," she orders. She leads me through the castle to the potions classroom. "Sit down." I do as asked and watch her search through some books before she starts brewing.

After an hour of silence she hands me over an unknown green potion.

"What's this?"

"Protection," she answers flatly.

I frown, "From what?"

"From yourself. Just drink it."

Yeah, right. I'm not drinking this on trust. It'd rather survive this battle, thanks. "Yeah, no. I'm not drinking something I know nothing about, and my supposed enemy made."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Like I said, it's protection. It's so I'll always be able to apparate you to my side if more people came after you. I won't be able to stay with you through the whole battle and I'd rather see Bellatrix didn't finish Pansy's job."

"No offense, but this just sounds like you're trying to control me. Making sure I don't end up pushed into a wall with Bella's hand down my pants." And now we're back to glaring at each other.

"I don't care who you sleep with and if you haven't noticed you're still a prisoner. You will do as I say or I swear to God, I'll tie you up again and leave you in another room."

"That's not fair. You're taking away my free will. I just helped you, I killed a bunch of my own, and now you want me to be at your beck and call against my will!"

"Stop. Just stop. It's temporary. It works only for 48 hours and the fact that you called them your own really does little to instill my trust in you. Now drink before I forcefully shove it down your throat."

I curse under my breath, but drink the foul-smelling concoction nevertheless. Hermione then says something in Latin, and a spark of violet energy flies from my chest and into hers.

"Done. Now, was that so hard?" she teases.

"Well, not for you, obviously." She tuts, and pulls me back to the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That potion was green for a reason. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, crying, past relationship, gore, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

When we arrive back to the common room Ron runs up to us and hugs the brunette.

"Where have you been? Harry went to Voldemort hours ago. I thought something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Ron. Just had to take care of some things," she says, tilting her head at me.

"What's going on that was so important? Hey! I didn't even realize that you're not supposed to be wondering out here. Why is she untied?" He turns to Hermione.

She frowns, "Our favorite snake here, was almost killed by Pansy and Draco. Apparently she's now a traitor to both sides. Congratulations, you managed to become in between, but instead of Switzerland you've became Soviet Russia during the Second World War."

"It happens." I smirk.

"Hermione, they have Harry!" Screams someone from the crowd.

"He's dead! He's killed him," I hear from Neville.

"What?!" she yells.

"They're in front of the school right now."

We all run and see Harry in Hagrid's arms unmoving.

"If you surrender now some of you will be able to live through this! Stop this futile fight. You have no leader anymore. Your precious Harry is dead. Surrender!" Voldemort yells.

I look back at Hermione. There is no way he'll let her live if they do surrender and I have zero influence on his side now. I'd be lucky if he let me live as someone's slave. My eyes catch hers and I see all the horror and pain in there. This isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to play out.

I step forward, "We're not surrendering. I've had enough of your crap and I encourage you to back the fuck off!"

"Ah, Quinn. It's done, you can stop pretending now. Your mission is over." Yeah, right. My mission was over as soon as you sent Draco and Pansy after me. Now you're just trying to confuse them.

"Who said anything about pretending?" I smirk.

"Your mission is over!" yells Bellatrix, standing to Voldemort's right. She's pleading with me and I just shake my head. I know she wants me to quit it, and make my way to her side again, but I can't.

"Quinn, I said stand down!" orders Voldemort.

I shake my head again. "Fine, we'll do this your way then."

"Yes, yes we are."

"Accacio wand!" I summon my wand. I fire a few hexes rapidly one after another while he dodges, and reflects them. After that we both exchange shoots. Both firing and dodging, doing a sort of morbid dance, while everyone else just stares. I'm pretty sure no one expected me to still be alive at this point and to be honest neither did I. Bella thought me well.

My loss of concentration for a second costs me and I end up on the floor. Chaos ensues. I look to my right and find reinforcements have arrived. Just as the two sides collide again, Voldemort turns back to me and screams "Avada Kedavra!" _Well, fuck._ A shot of lightning comes flying right at me, but just before it hits I get dizzy. When I open my eyes again I'm lying next to Hermione on the floor.

"Get up!" she yells, "you think you're all that, taking Voldemort by yourself? Get up! Get up and fight now, you idiot!"

I shake my head in order to get rid of the dizzy spell that came over me and stand up.

"Oh, and next time we do this, tell me you can do wandless magic so I won't bother taking your wand away."

I smirk at her and run into the castle with Hermione hot on my hells, muttering "asshole," under her breath. The thing is, right before I ended up on the floor, Harry tilted his head towards Nagini. I already knew he was a Horcrux, but it's nice to know that the boy-who-lived is still alive, and trusts you enough to show you who or what to kill to win.

"Where did you put the Basilisk fangs?" I ask Hermione on my way through the hallway.

"They're in the Great hall," a beat, "what do you plan on doing?"

"What Harry asked of me." I grab the fang and run back outside. We fight our way to the side of the courtyard and I stab Nagini when no one is looking. Hermione and I start fighting back to back again, and soon we're back in the Great hall where all hell broke loose.

Bellatrix comes after me as soon as I enter, "Sorry, Quinn," she gives me a sad smile and starts sending hexes my way. They're half-assed at best. I know exactly what she's capable and this is nothing versus some of the other training duels we had. Hermione, previously busy with another Death Eater, turns around, sees the scene, and pushes me aside.

"I've had enough of your crap Bellatrix. Leave. Quinn. Alone!" She fires a hex between each word, and I stand there stunned. That doesn't last long. I see another Death Eater coming to assist Bella, and I fire at him. We fight for a while, and after I dealt with him I turn around to see my two favorite brunettes still fighting. I shut my eyes, I know I'm going to lose one of them tonight and if I let this play out chances are it's going to be Hermione.

I take a deep breath, and shoot a "Stupefy!" at Bella. She deflects it, but loses concentration and that's enough for Hermione to send an Avada Kedavra at her. It hits her right in the chest and I catch her before she collapses. I gently deposit her to the ground, and cradle her head in my lap all the while whispering "I'm sorry," all over again.

I can feel the wetness gathering on my cheeks and falling on Bella's face. I can't believe I killed her. I can't believe she's dead. I shake my head, hoping this is all a nightmare. Hermione is just standing there stunned. I need to get them out of here. Bella and Hermione. Just as I have that thought I hear Voldemort exploding in anger upon seeing Bella's body cradled in my arms.

He turns to Hermione and with fury in his eyes, fires the killing curse. I shut my eyes, not wanting to be a witness to the death of my only reason to live right now, but it never happens. Harry appears out of nowhere, and they start dueling. Hermione comes running towards me and tries to forcefully remove me from the scene so I wouldn't accidently get hit by a spell, but I refuse to budge.

"Quinn, move! You're going to get yourself killed." I don't answer, but instead tighten my grip on Bella. She kneels next to me, "Quinn, she's dead. You can't help her anymore. It's pointless you staying here with her now."

I shake my head, "I'm not leaving her," I whisper, "She's dead because of me, I'm not leaving her."

"I killed her not you, and she made her own choices. Now, come on. We need to leave."

When I still don't move she sighs and runs away. A minute later I feel dizzy again and find myself in another classroom. I whip my head around and charge at the young Gryfindor standing beside me. I push her into the nearby wall, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

She pushes me off of her, "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed because of Bellatrix's corpse. Now stay here!" she yells.

I push past her in my attempt to get to the door, but she beats me to it, grabs me by my elbow and forcefully turns me around.

"Quinn, I'm serious. Don't leave."

I don't listen. Merlin knows what they'll do to her body if I'm not there. I pull my hand away from hers and she pulls back. I rip myself away and she hugs me to stop me from going outside. I start struggling and punching her, but she doesn't let up. After a couple of minutes of this useless struggling I go limp in her arms. She tightens her hold and just lets me rest. The tears have made a reappearance and are now freely falling down my cheeks.

I can't believe I'm grieving for Bella in the arms of her killer. She starts caressing my head after a while and telling me that it's going to be okay. That just makes me cry harder and we end up collapsing to the floor.

After a couple of minutes we hear the fighting has stopped. I'm calm enough now so we both get up and head outside. We won. Harry actually managed to defeat Voldemort. Everyone's cheering him on and all the surviving Death Eaters have escaped.

I look at Hermione with her huge grin on and then zero in my gaze to Bella's body behind her. Hermione pulls at my hand and I turn around to lean on her, closing my eyes so I don't have to see it anymore.

"We've won. You're free now," she whispers into my hair.

I lightly shake my head, "I'm going to Azkaban. I'm the Death Eater who killed the minister, remember?"

She frowns, "They won't tell anything. Harry and Ron, I mean. Not if I asked them and everyone else who knows about it is either dead or unreliable. They're not taking you away from me," she smiles.

I turn my head around, going back to starring at Bella's body, "I don't want you to protect me."

She wipes at my cheek with her thumb, I didn't even know I was crying again, "too bad because you don't have a choice. You already redeemed yourself for that stupid mistake, and I'm not letting you rot in prison just because of it. Now shut up, and enjoy our win." I chuckle lightly, and close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the last action chapter of this story. Next up is the epilogue. I know some of you wanted to see me actually write this right up until they get married and all that jazz, but I honestly don't really see a story there. It would just be a bunch of crying and fighting until they'd finally realize they're endgame. ;) Let me know what you think, did you like it? Do you agree or disagree with me? I'd also like to thank **DaemonRider **for all his/hers wonderful reviews and of course to everyone else who took the time to write me. :) As always thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, past relationship, funeral, murder, nightmares, possible character death, angst etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Bellatrix's funeral<strong>

It's a sunny day which somehow doesn't seem appropriate for the event. We're burying Bella today and by we, I mean me and Hermione. Everyone else refused to come. To be honest I barely managed to get them to agree to let me properly bury her in the first place. Apparently they're not big on letting alleged murderers bury other serial killers. If Hermione didn't side with me, I'd never be able to do this.

Hermione squeezes my hand as the last of the dirt gets dropped, and they seal the grave. Tomorrow I have a hearing. My official trial for being a Death Eater. Bellatrix would've just told me to suck it up because it's not that bad.

She'd just laugh at my worries and then proceed to distract me with other things. According to her I think better after I've been fucked properly. Thanks to her, I'm probably only going to get a slap on the wrist tomorrow. I've told Hermione the truth. I told her Bella killed Scrimgeour for me, that she doesn't have to lie for me. She was so relieved she kept asking me if it was true.

I knew she'd have issues with me being a murderer and now she doesn't have to worry about it. We can finally get our happy ending and her conscience won't suffer.

I tug at 'Mione's hand and we head back. She's been really great through the last weeks. Hasn't left my side and helped me through my nightmares. But I'm not the only one plagued with them. I once awoke to her screaming in her room. I immediately woke her up and cradled her in my arms until she calmed down. Afterwards she asked me to stay with her through the night and that sort of became our routine now. Now it just feels weird if I wake up and she's not besides me. I'm finally at peace.

Hermione wraps her arms around my shoulders, pecks me on my cheek, and guides me home. I glance across my shoulder one more time and silently thank Bella. Hermione's grip tightens for a second and I turn back to her and smile.

"_False face must hide what the false heart doth know." – Macbeth_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I guess this is it. This is the final chapter of this story for everyone that loves happy endings. Thank you all for sticking with this story and for now I shall bid you farewell. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Prologue: 2nd

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. The only thing in here that's mine is the plot.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> F/F, femslash, no beta, cursing, violence, murder, past relationship, torture, possible character death, angst etc.

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU WANT A COMPLETELY HAPPY ENDING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – the full night<strong>

It was dark, it was so dark. I was standing in front of Scrimgeour's office. I kept starring at the lock, trying to picture myself doing it, and not caring. I heard once that if you look at a memory and detach yourself from it that you lose your fear that way. I heard that if you look at the act that has you terrified like it's a third party's doing and not yours that it's okay, easier somehow. I guess that only works for something that has already happened.

"You can do this," Bellatrix touches my shoulder. I don't know if I can. I know I have to, but I don't know if I can. "Don't doubt yourself, don't think. It's the only way."

I nod in agreement. This really is the only way. It's been a couple of months since I left Hogwards, since I received my summons that I must join the fight, since I earned the respect of my colleagues. And now standing here I must complete my final test. I must kill a man, Minister Scrimgeour to be exact, in order to receive my Dark Mark.

And the only reason I'm doing this is her. That noisy brunette know-it-all from Gryffindor I accidently fell in love with all those years ago. She's the reason I willingly joined and she's the reason I'm about to murder the Minister.

I sigh and unlock the door. He didn't see us coming. He was too busy trying to cover up that the Lord doesn't exist he didn't even see this as a possibility. My mission is to kill, but my objective is to collect information. I need to gain grounds in the pureblood community. I need to be well respected so I can protect her.

He surges from his chair as soon as he sees us, his arm extended, shaking with a poor wand aimed at us. He knows he lost. There's no question about it. I see it in his eyes. He's already pleading for a quick and painless death. I really wish I could give it to him. I really wish I could afford him this small mercy. And as I extend my own wand in preparation I start doubting it. How is killing an innocent man right? She'd never want to be with me if she knew. She'd never want to be with a monster. I waver for a second. But I can't change my mind now. I can't lose her and this is the only way.

I disarm him of his last defense. "I'm sorry," I murmur right before I start torturing him. The rest of the night is a blur. When I come to, Bellatrix is beside me, kissing me and telling me it's over. Telling me it's done. I blink away the tears as I see his slumped body on the floor, my only memory of the information I've gathered. I've killed him, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things; at least that's what Bellatrix told me.

"_The rest is silence." – Hamlet_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this might not have been what you wanted, but this was planned from the beginning. In all fairness I did warn you. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. :)**


End file.
